Bonding Over Sickness
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Bella is spending the night at Edward's house to bond with Rosalie while Edward and the rest of the family are hunting. But Bella comes down with a 24 hour stomach bug. Idea from Jasper'sGurl4eva. Enjoy!


**A/N: So this is another Bella and Rosalie bonding fic. The idea was given to me by Jasper'sGurl4eva. So this is for her. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Rosalie or Edward (unfortunately), Stephenie Meyer does, I'm just playing with them. **

*-*-*-*-*

**Bonding Over Sickness**

**Bella's POV**

It was 7:00 am when Edward woke me up. He was going hunting and I was supposed to stay at his house with Rosalie. Until a couple weeks ago the thought of having to stay with Rosalie would have put me in a bad mood but recently Rosalie and I had become friends, to some extent.

I mumbled and rolled over at first but Edward persisted.

"Sweetheart, wake up," Edward said softly.

I just shook my head and rolled back so I could snuggle into his chest.

"Come on, Bella, you just have to be awake long enough to get to the house then you can go back to sleep," Edward said with a sigh.

"Fine," I mumbled into his chest before I rolled onto my back then sat up.

"Is your bag packed already?" Edward asked as I got off the bed and started sifting through my clothes, trying to find something to wear.

"Yeah, I did it last night because I got bored," I said as I finally found a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"You're sure you have everything," Edward asked.

"Yup," I said through a yawn, "positive."

"Alright," Edward as he slid off the bed and came up behind me, "let's go."

"Ok," I said as I took his hand and entangled our fingers.

He grabbed my bag from its place by my door then we headed downstairs.

"Do you want something to eat before we leave?" Edward asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'll eat later, I'm not really hungry," I said as I yawned again.

"You sure," Edward asked softly.

I nodded.

"Ok,"

I slide my shoes on at the door then locked it and we headed for the Volvo. Edward held the door open for me and I slid in then he buckled me in before appearing in the driver's seat. He started the car and before I knew it we were on the highway. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up when Edward pulled into the garage.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I stretched and rubbed my eyes.

"Good," Edward said before he appeared at my door, "Let's go inside, Rosalie heard me drive up and she's getting anxious."

"Ok," I said as I yawned then stepped out of the car.

Edward grabbed my bag then my hand and we headed inside. Rosalie met us at the door.

"Hi Bella," She said with a smile.

"Hi," I said through another yawn.

Edward and Rosalie made eye contact and started a silent conversation so I took the opportunity to head up the stairs and crawl into Edward's bed. I was just falling asleep when Edward sat on the bed.

"We're heading off now," Edward said softly as he stroked my cheek, "I love you and I'll see you in a few days."

"I love you," I mumbled sleepily, "I miss you already."

"I know love, I'll miss you too," Edward said with a tint of sadness in his tone, "behave for Rosalie and don't get into trouble."

"Ok,"

Edward kissed my forehead and then my nose and finally my lips then he disappeared. I rolled over and fell asleep.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up feeling too hot. My shirt was sticking to me in weird places and my sweats had ridden up to my knees. I sat up a little too fast and my head spun. I leaned against the headboard and closed my eyes as I waited for the spinning to stop. When I opened my eyes Rosalie was in front of me.

"Are you ok Bella?" Rosalie asked softly as she sat on the bed.

"I don't know," I mumbled, "I don't feel very good, I'm really hot."

Rosalie placed a hand on my forehead.

"Dang, I can't tell, you feel hot to me normally," Rosalie said in an irritated tone, "I'll go get the thermometer, you try to find something cooler to wear, I'm sure Edward won't mind if you wear something of his."

"Ok," I mumbled as I watched Rosalie disappear behind the now closed door.

I slowly got up and went to my bag, which I found beside the bed. I started rummaging through it to see if by chance I had packed some shorts or something close.

I came up empty handed so I went over to Edward's dresser to find a part of his boxers. Usually I would have been embarrassed to wear his clothes but right now I was too hot and I needed something cool to put on. I searched through his drawers until I found his underwear drawer. I found a pair of dark blue silk boxers and slid off my sweats before sliding them on. I found a tank top in my bag so I took off my t-shirt and slid the tank top on. Just as I finished changing I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella, are you decent?" Rosalie asked just loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah," I said quietly as I flopped onto the bed again.

Rosalie opened the door and came to sit beside me.

"Open your mouth please," She said softly.

I obeyed and she gently slid the thermometer into my mouth. I closed my eyes and waited for it to beep. When it beeped Rosalie took it from my mouth and looked at the reading.

"Is 101.2 bad?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah, it means I have a fever," I said with a sigh as I buried my face in my pillow.

Before I knew what was happening Rosalie was gently rubbing my back. I felt a little better with her rubbing my back because for one thing I find it really comforting and for another Rosalie's cool hand was cooling me down a little.

"Bella, can you walk down the stairs?" Rosalie asked softly after a couple minutes, "It'll be cooler down stairs and I can turn on the ceiling fan."

"I can try to walk down the stairs but they try to kill me on my best days, I don't know if I can tackle them right now," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Alright, come on then," Rosalie said as she stopped rubbing my back and scooped me up.

I just wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed my forehead to the closest patch of exposed skin I could.

"Wow, you are really warm Bella," Rosalie said as she made her way down the stairs.

"I know, it's making my head hurt," I mumbled into her neck.

Rosalie gently laid me down on the couch then sat beside me.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked softly.

"Across my forehead," I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

Rosalie gently placed her hand on my forehead and started gently rubbing.

"Better?" She asked in the same soft tone she used before.

"Yeah, a little," I said quietly, "But I'm still too hot."

"Ok, I'll start up the fan and get you a cool cloth of your head and a light blanket," Rosalie said as she stood up.

"Ok."

I smiled a little when the ceiling fan started blowing cool air down on me. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes hoping I would fall asleep.

Rosalie came back a minute after she left and gently covered me with the blanket she had brought me then placed a cool cloth on my forehead.

"Thanks," I mumbled sleepily.

"You're Welcome," Rosalie said softly, "now you should sleep, would you like me to rub your back until you fall asleep?"

I nodded and rolled onto my tummy.

Rosalie started gently rubbing my back again and I slowly fell asleep.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up a while later to hear Rosalie talking quickly into a phone and pacing around the living room. She saw that I was awake and ended her call.

"Who was that?" I asked surprised at how hoarse my voice was.

"I was just talking to Carlisle and letting him know that they don't have to rush home. Alice saw that you were sick and Edward almost ditched them," Rosalie explained as she came to sit on the edge of the bed, "I told them I have it covered."

"Can I have a glass of water?" I asked after trying to clear my throat.

"Of course, I'll be right back," Rosalie said with a smile before she disappeared.

She reappeared 2 seconds later with a glass of water. She helped me sit up then handed me the glass. I took a long sip then handed the glass back.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile.

"You're welcome," Rosalie said returning the smile, "How's your head?"

"Better."

"Do you still feel too hot?"

"A little."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit,"

"Would you like me to make you some soup?"

"Chicken noodle?"

"Yeah,"

"Yes please,"

"Alright, you stay here and try to sleep some more or watch some TV,"

I nodded and Rosalie got up and disappeared into the kitchen. I rolled over and tried to sleep but I couldn't so I slowly sat up and turned on the TV.

5 minutes into whatever I was watching I fell asleep.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up to a cool hand on my forehead and the smell of soup.

"Bella," Rosalie asked softly, "Are you still feeling ok?"

"Yeah," I said through a yawn.

"Do you still want your soup?" Rosalie asked sweetly.

"Yes please," I said with a small smile as I slowly sat up.

Rosalie returned my smile and handed over the bowl of soup she was holding.

"It's from a can," Rosalie said apologetically, "I can't cook like Edward can."

"That's ok," I said with a smile, "it smells good."

Rosalie smiled.

I started eating and got about half way through the bowl before my tummy started to feel weird. I handed the bowl back to Rosalie, who was watching me eat intently, and she disappeared into the kitchen. I laid back down on the couch and wrapped my arms around my tummy. Rosalie came back and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Bella, are you feeling ok?" Rosalie asked as she placed a hand on my forehead.

I shook my head.

"What's bothering you?" Rosalie asked softly.

"My tummy doesn't feel good," I mumbled quietly.

"Are you going to be sick?"

I started to shake my head then nodded as my tummy churned.

Rosalie had me in the closest bathroom and beside the toilet in two seconds. I leaned over it just as my tummy rejected the soup. Rosalie held my hair back until I was done then grabbed a cloth and dampened it with warm water before handing it to me. I wiped my face then handed it back. She rinsed it then set it back on the counter before sitting on the floor beside me.

"Are you ok now?" Rosalie asked softly.

I nodded as tears started to roll down my cheeks without my permission.

"Awww, what's the matter?" Rosalie asked as she reached up and gently wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Y-you m-made s-soup and I c-couldn't keep it d-down," I sobbed.

Rosalie pulled me into her lap and hugged me.

"It's ok, you're sick," Rosalie said softly, "I'm not upset."

"I h-hate b-being sick," I sobbed.

"I know, from what I remember it isn't pleasant," Rosalie said as she started rubbing my back.

I started to calm down a bit and stopped crying.

"Are you ok now?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Yeah," I mumbled with a sniffle, "sorry for the water works, I get really emotional when I'm sick."

"It's ok," Rosalie said in a soft understanding tone, "I know how you feel, I remember being sick when I was human."

I closed my eyes and moved my forehead to the side of her neck.

"Bella, are you getting a fever again?" Rosalie asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know," I mumbled, "but I'm tired."

"Ok," Rosalie said as she stood up and carried me to the living room and laid me down on the couch then pulled the blanket over me.

"Try to sleep some more, I'm going to go call Carlisle," She said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Rosalie?" I mumbled quietly.

"Yes Bella," Rosalie replied.

"Can you stay with me?" I all but whined.

Rosalie looked like she was going to say no then sighed.

"Alright, but I need to change," She said softly.

She disappeared for 3 seconds and when she reappeared she was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. I looked at her questioningly.

"I could feel your fever coming back up so if I'm wearing less then you can cool down faster," Rosalie explained as she sat beside me.

"Oh," I mumbled as I leaned my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

Rosalie shifted a little and I opened my eyes; I spotted a cushion in her lap.

"Bella, if you fall asleep like that you're going to be sore," she said softly, "lay down."

I complied and Rosalie started rubbing my back.

"Are you still too hot?" Rosalie asked softly.

"A little bit," I mumbled through a yawn.

"Is anything else bothering you?" She asked in the same soft tone.

"Not really," I mumbled as I yawned again.

"Alright you go to sleep then," Rosalie said softly as she moved her hand so that she was rubbing my bare back.

"Ok," I mumbled as I moved a little to get comfortable and closed my eyes.

I was almost asleep when out of nowhere my tummy churned. I rolled onto my side and clamped a hand over my mouth before trying to scramble to the washroom. Rosalie must of have realized what was going on because one minute I was scrambling out of the living room and the next I was in front of the toilet. I leaned over it just in time.

When I was finished Rosalie wiped my face then I leaned back and pressed my forehead to the side of her neck.

"Bella, I think your fever went back up," Rosalie said as she stood up with me and started for the living room.

"My head hurts," I mumbled quietly, "and I'm dizzy."

"I'm going to lay you down on the couch while I call Carlisle, Alright," Rosalie said softly, "try to sleep."

Rosalie laid me on the couch and tucked the blanket in around me before disappearing into another part of the house.

After 5 or so minutes she walked back into the living room.

"Carlisle said you need some medicine to bring down your fever and settle your stomach. I don't want to leave you here alone so we're going to take Edward's car," Rosalie said as she placed a hand on my forehead, "you need to get dressed though."

"I can't get dressed by myself," I mumbled tiredly as I leaned into her hand.

"Ok, Come on," Rosalie said as she gently picked me up.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed my forehead to the side of her neck. We were in Edward's room in the time it took me to blink. Rosalie gently set me on Edward's bed then grabbed my bag and started going through it until she found a sweater.

"Here you put this on and I'll find you some pants," Rosalie said as she handed the sweater over.

"I don't want to put pants on," I whined, "I'm too hot."

Rosalie sighed, "Alright but at least put the sweater on."

"Ok."

Rosalie helped me put my sweater on then picked me up and headed for Edward's Volvo. She set me on the passenger seat and buckled me in then slid into the driver's seat. I curled up and leaned against the window as Rosalie started the car and smoothly started up the long drive. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the soft purr of the engine.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up when Rosalie stopped the car in front of the drugstore.

"Bella," Rosalie asked softly.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

"Do you want to come in or stay here?" She asked softly.

"Um... I don't know," I whined, "I'm tired."

"Alright you stay here and I'll go in," Rosalie said as she felt my forehead, "do you need anything while we're here?"

"Um...maybe some ginger ale," I said through a yawn.

"Ok, anything else?" She asked patiently.

I shook my head.

"Ok, I'll be very quick," Rosalie said as she opened the door, "Stay here."

I nodded as Rosalie slid gracefully out of the driver's seat and locked me in. I leaned my seat back and closed my eyes again.

Rosalie woke me up when she closed the door. I sat up and mumbled incoherently as I rubbed my eyes.

"Whoa, Bella," Rosalie said softly as she leaned over and pulled me into a hug, "calm down."

I realized where I was and calmed down.

"I'm tired," I whined.

"I know," Rosalie said softly, "We're heading back to the house, just lean back and go back to sleep."

She released me and I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes and again. Rosalie started the car and pulled smoothly onto the street.

We were halfway to the house when my tummy did a flip.

"Rosalie, I don't feel good." I mumbled.

"Are you going to be sick?" Rosalie asked as she started to pull over.

As soon as she stopped the car I was out and throwing up. Rosalie was beside me in seconds, holding my hair and rubbing my back.

When I was done I flopped into the passenger seat. Rosalie stood beside me and continued to rub my back.

"Are you finished?" Rosalie asked softly after a couple minutes.

"I think so," I mumbled tiredly.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright, let's get you back so you can sleep," Rosalie said softly as she lifted me up then set me in the seat properly before buckling me in. She slid into the driver's seat and smoothly pulled back into traffic. I leaned back in my seat again and tried to sleep.

No more than 10 minutes later Rosalie parked in front of the house. I looked up at her as she appeared by the passenger side.

"Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Carry me," I said quietly.

"Ok," Rosalie said softly as she unbuckled me.

She gently scooped me up and grabbed the bag from the drug store before heading inside.

Rosalie set me down on the couch before disappearing for a few seconds. When she reappeared she had a glass of water and a few pills. She sat down beside me then handed everything over.

"You have two ibuprofen, which should help your fever and a Gravol for your stomach," Rosalie explained softly, "I got the drowsy stuff so it should help you sleep."  
I nodded and swallowed the medicine then finished the water. I headed Rosalie the glass then leaned my head on her shoulder.

"My head hurts," I mumbled quietly.

"Lie down and let the medicine work," Rosalie said softly.

I did what I was told and moved so my forehead was against Rosalie's tummy.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked in surprise.

"Your tummy is cold and I'm too hot," I mumbled.

"Um..." Rosalie mumbled, not sure what to say.

I realized I was bugging her so I rolled onto my tummy and turned my face in the other direction. Once Rosalie recovered from her surprise she gently placed a hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes as I started to feel the medicine working and fell into a peaceful sleep.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up in Edward's bed. There was nothing but faint moonlight coming through the windows. I sat up and moved to get out of bed when I felt a pair of cool hands on my shoulders. I inhaled sharply, startled and my heart went crazy.

"Bella, calm down, it's just me," Rosalie said softly.

I sighed and concentrated on slowing my heart. Once my heart listened to me I turned to Rosalie.

"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"Around 4:00 am," Rosalie said softly, "You should go back to sleep."

"My head hurts," I mumbled as I laid down again.

"Do you want something for it?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Yes please, and a glass of cold water," I mumbled as I yawned again.

"How's your fever?" Rosalie asked as she slid gracefully off the bed.

"I think its non-existent," I mumbled.

"Good," Rosalie said as she placed a hand on my forehead just to be sure, "I'll be right back."

Rosalie disappeared then reappeared seconds later with some ibuprofen and a glass of water. She handed them over and I swallowed the medicine then finished the water and sent the glass on the nightstand. Rosalie sat on the bed beside me.

"How is your stomach?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Not bothering me," I said through a yawn.

"Ok, go to sleep then," Rosalie said in the same soft tone.

I laid down then looked up at Rosalie.

"Rosalie," I whined.

"Yes Bella," Rosalie said with a sigh.

"Can you rub my back?" I asked as I attempted to give her a pleading look.

"Alright," Rosalie said as she moved so she was on the other side of me, leaning against the bed board.

I rolled onto my tummy and closed my eyes then Rosalie started rubbing my back in small circles. I curled around one of the pillows, which smelt like Edward, and sighed as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and a cool hand stroking my cheek. Almost instantly my brain registered who was beside me and my heart flutter wildly.

"Edward," I squeaked as I rolled over.

"Good morning Love," Edward said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"All better," I said as I practically launched myself at him, "it must've been some 24 hour flu or something."

"Glad to hear it," Edward said with a smile, "Rosalie took good care of you?"

"Yup," I said happily.

"Good," Edward said before he planted a soft kiss on my lips.

I went wild, as usual, and Edward cut the kiss short.

"Bella," Edward said in a playful scolding tone.

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly.

Edward just smiled his crooked smile and kissed my nose.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked as I returned his smile.

"She's downstairs," Edward said with a soft chuckle.

I sat up and slide off the bed.

"I haven't thanked her yet," I said as I headed for the door.

I didn't have to ask if he was coming because Edward was beside me before I could blink. He took my hand and we headed for the living room.

When we walked in Rosalie was sitting on the couch, until she heard me then she was up and in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she placed a hand on my forehead.

"All better," I said with a smile, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem," Rosalie said as she returned the smile.

Without warning I hugged her. She was surprised but hugged me back.

"We'll have to re-schedule our bonding time," I said when I released her.

"Yeah we will," She agreed, "Though we still got bonding time."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

I watched as Rosalie and Edward exchanged glances then I blinked and I was in Edward's room again.

"Wha?" I asked, confused.

"You still need to rest," Edward said softly as he tucked me in.

"But I'm not tired," I said through a yawn.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok fine but only if you cuddle me," I said in a pleading almost whine.

I didn't have to say anymore because Edward was laying beside me and pulling me into his arms in one lightening fast motion.

"I love you," I said with a yawn as I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too," Edward said softly, "Now go to sleep."

I fell into a peaceful sleep beside my prince charming, sure I was in heaven. I could stay like this forever.

*-*-*-*-*

The End


End file.
